The infrared spectrum covers a range of wavelengths longer than the visible wavelengths but shorter than microwave wavelengths. Visible wavelengths are generally regarded as between 0.4 and 0.75 micrometers. The near infrared wavelengths extend from 0.75 micrometers to 10 micrometers. The far infrared wavelengths cover the range from approximately 10 micrometers to 1 millimeter. The function of infrared detectors is to respond to energy of a wavelength within some particular portion of the infrared region.
Heated objects will dissipate thermal energy having characteristic wavelengths within the infrared spectrum. Different levels of thermal energy, corresponding to different sources of heat, are characterized by the emission of signals within different portions of the infrared frequency spectrum. No single detector is uniformly efficient over the entire infrared frequency spectrum. Thus, detectors are selected in accordance with their sensitivity in the range of interest to the designer. Similarly, electronic circuitry that receives and processes the signals from the infrared detector must also be selected in view of the intended detection function.
A variety of different types of infrared detectors have been proposed in the art since the first crude infrared detector was constructed in the early 1800's. Virtually all contemporary infrared detectors are solid state devices constructed of materials that respond to infrared frequency energy in one of several ways. Thermal detectors respond to infrared frequency energy by absorbing that energy causing an increase in temperature of the detecting material. The increased temperature in turn causes some other property of the material, such as resistivity, to change. By measuring this change the infrared radiation is measured.
Photo-type detectors (e.g., photoconductive and photovoltaic detectors) absorb the infrared frequency energy directly into the electronic structure of the material, inducing an electronic transition which, in turn, leads to either a change in the electrical conductivity (photoconductors) or to the generation of an output voltage across the terminals of the detector (photovoltaic detectors). The precise change that is effected is a function of various factors including the particular detector material selected, the doping density of that material and the detector area.
By the late 1800's, infrared detectors had been developed that could detect the heat from an animal at one quarter of a mile. The introduction of a focusing lens constructed of materials transparent to infrared frequency energy, as well as advances in semiconductor materials and highly sensitive electronic circuity have advanced the performance of contemporary infrared detectors close to the ideal photon limit.
Current infrared detection systems incorporate arrays of large numbers of discrete, highly sensitive detector elements, the outputs of which are connected to sophisticated processing circuity. By rapidly analyzing the pattern and sequence of detector element excitations, the processing circuitry can identify and monitor sources of infrared radiation. Though the theoretical performance of such systems is satisfactory for many applications, it is difficult to actually construct structures that mate a million or more detector elements and associated circuitry in a reliable and practical manner. Consequently, practical applications for contemporary infrared detection systems have necessitated that further advances be made in areas such as miniaturization of the detector array and accompanying circuitry, minimization of noise intermixed with the electrical signal generated by the detector elements, and the reliability and economical production of the detector array and accompanying circuitry.
A contemporary subarray of detectors may, for example, contain 256 detectors on a side, or a total off 65,536 detectors, the size of each square detector being approximately 0.0035 inches on a side with 0.0005 inches spacing between detectors. The total width of such a subarray would therefore be 1.024 inches on a side. Thus, interconnection of such a subarray to processing circuitry requires a connective module with sufficient circuitry to connect each of the 65,536 detectors to processing circuitry within a square a little more than one inch on a side. The subarrays may, in turn, be joined to form an array that includes 25 million detectors or more. Considerable difficulties are presented in aligning the detector elements with conductors on the connecting module and in isolating adjacent conductors in such a dense environment.
The outputs of the detectors must undergo a series of processing steps in order to permit derivation of the desired information. The more fundamental processing steps include preamplification, tuned bandpass filtering, clutter and background rejection, multiplexing and fixed noise pattern suppression. By providing a detector connecting module that performs at least a portion of the signal processing functions within the module, i.e. on integrated circuit chips disposed adjacent the detector focal plane, the signal from each detector need be transmitted only a short distance before processing. As a consequence of such on-focal plane or "up front" signal processing, reductions in size, power and cost of the main processor may be achieved. Moreover, up front signal processing helps alleviate performance, reliability and economic problems associated with the construction of millions of closely spaced conductors connecting each detector element to the main signal processing network.
A problem commonly associated with contemporary infrared focal planes is their inability to image in more than a single direction. Attempts to overcome this limitation include installing such contemporary focal plane assemblies upon gimbled mounts so as to facilitate movement thereof and thereby increase the view window of the focal plane assembly. Alternatively, a rotating or otherwise moveable mirror may be utilized to reflect images from various different directions onto a stationary contemporary focal plane array.
However, such attempts to utilize contemporary focal plane arrays in applications requiring imaging in more than a single direction are limited in that while the focal plane array is viewing an image in a given direction, images from all other directions are ignored. Thus, very fast infrared targets may not be imaged as soon as desired. For example, an artillery projectile may travel a considerable distance before imaging thereof occurs, and thus may not be imaged until it is too late to provide a countermeasure therefore.
Additionally, the use of such gimbled or otherwise pivotally mounted focal plane arrays and/or moveable mirror assemblies requires intricate mechanical linkages and precise alignments, as well as sophisticated control circuitry therefor. As such, the use of such contemporary multi-view infrared focal plane arrays has been ineffective in providing a satisfactory means for providing multi-view imaging.